C.A. Cupid/Merchandise
Signature C.A. Cupid Doll.png Boxed C.A. Cupid Doll.png New Boxed C.A. Cupid Doll.png Line: Originals. Released Date: December 2013. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink hair with curled bangs and curled hair. Pink eyeshadow and light pink lips with red heart in the middle. Clothes: Pink mesh bodice with overlapping front pieces and small sleeves. The mesh fabric flows on the skirt. Pink and white arrow patterned skirt with black lace trim. Black and copper belt with vine leaves, black fishnet stockings and copper winged shoes. Accessories: Gold vine leaved headband with pink heart and arrow through it. Gold and white wings, copper bow with an arrow and copper quiver with pink heart. Black ring. Extras: Doll comes with black key shaped hair brush, black doll stand and doll diary. Thronecoming Thronecoming C.A Cupid Doll.png C.A Cupid Thronecoming Doll.png Boxed C.A Cupid Thronecoming Doll.png Line: Thronecoming. Released Date: June 2014. Retail Price: £24.99 ($24.99). Hair and Make-up: Cupid wears her hair in a high ponytail and has pink, glittering strands in her hair. She has quite long and straight cut fringe with two long strands of hair on both sides. Her make-up is glittery light pink and she has little hearts and dots as decoration in her face. She wears light blush and has light pink lips with red heart. Clothes: Her bodice is pink and golden and has black fishnet coming upwards from the empire cut.Her hem has four layers, the first and second being full length but cut open from front, they're light pink and a mesh with hearts and leaves with pink glitter and black. Third layer is pink glitter mesh down to her knees and top layer is short, black mesh with pink glitter hearts and dot lines. She wears bronze and pink shoes up to her knees. Accessories: Cupid has a bronze mask with pegasus's in it. Her wings are pearl light pink and bronze, she has golden bracelet's, left having a pink bouquet in it. She has wing figured golden earrings and bronze handbag with pink tassels. Extras: Doll comes with black doll stand and doll storybook. Through the Woods C.A Cupid Through the Woods Doll.png Boxed C.A Cupid Through the Woods Doll.png Line: Through The Woods. Released Date: December 2014. Retail Price: £19.99 ($21.99). Hair and Make-up: Cupid wears her pink hair open under a beret. She has brown eye shadow, light lips and light pink stripe in middle of them. Clothes: Her dress bodice is black with heart arrow pattern and skirt is pink and black. She wears pink bolero sleeved cape with white hearts and pink ruffle. She has fishnet stockings, black heart belt and copper boots with heart arrows in them. She wears a black beret. Accessories: She has golden arrow necklace in which her wings are attached. She has pink, heart shaped binoculars and pink and golden lamp. Extras: Black stand and silver brush. Heartstruck CACupid HS Doll.jpg Doll stockphotography - Heartstruck C.A. Cupid boxed.jpg Line: Heartstruck Retail Price: £24.99, ($24.99). Hair and Make up: The hair has two shades of pink, is long, curled with straight bangs and a twisted bun on the top of her head. Curled strand of hair on side of her head. Pink eyeshadow and pink and yellow hearts and flowers on her cheeks, light pink lips with red heart in the middle. Clothes: Sleeveless pink bodice with white and light lavender flowers that continues as rounded, knee length hem, open from front. Under is longer, similar hem made from shimmering pink mesh fabric and under is yellow skirt with petal cut edge. Pink heels with roses, bows and red hearts. Accessories: Large, white wings with pink and light rose flowers, lime green petals and pearl and heart lines connected to a copper and green neckpiece with pink flowers. Light green and yellow flower headpiece, copper flower and hearts earrings, brown leaf bracelets up to her arms with purple roses. Green vine belt with pink flowers and two vines with green leaves, pink hearts falling down to her knee level. Bouquet of pink and purple flowers and green leaves with a white card on purple vase . Extras: Diary, golden stand and brush. Birthday Ball Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid3.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid2.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid face.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid shoes.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid bag.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid extras.jpg Doll Stockphotography - Birthday Ball Cupid in Box.jpg Line: Birthday Ball. Released Date: 2015-2016. Retail Price: £9.99 ($14.99). Hair and Make-up: Pink curled hair and curled bangs. Pink eyeshadow and pink lips, red heart in the middle. Clothes: Pink bodice with bronze lacing pattern on front, pink tulle straps a bit over the shoulders. Knee length, light pink skirt ruffled to waist with pink swirly heart pattern. Pink cupcake shoes with anklestrap with a bow and heart in the middle. Accessories: Bronze necklace attached to pearl white wings, pink hairband with a decorative bow and golden heart pierced by an arrow in the middle, pink present boxes with dot and heart patterns as handbag, light pink bow with an arrow struct heart in the middle on top and pink strap. Extras: Doll comes with no extras. Back To School Back To School Cupid front2.jpg Back To School Cupid front.jpg Back To School Cupid back.jpg Back To School Cupid face.jpg Back To School Cupid book.jpg Back To School Cupid wings.jpg Back To School Cupid shoes.jpg Back To School Cupid accesories.jpg Line: Back To School. Released Date: March 2017. Retail Price: 12.99$. Hair and make-up: Pink hair with triangle shaped start for full, straight fringe. Curled hair pulled back. Light pink glitter eyeshadow, light pink lips with a red heart in the middle. Clothes: Pink dress with white and violet flowers, pink straps and pink back of the dress, a bit uneven hem. Pearl white necklace attached to pearl white, convex wings. Pink open toe heels with pink vines and roses on the side. Accessories: Pink, decorated book with EA logo and handle, violet rose crown and violet eyeglasses. Extras: Doll comes with no extra. Sweet Treats STCupid-all.jpg STCupid-back.jpg STCupid-face.jpg STCupid-Shoes.jpg STCupid-table.jpg Line: Sweet Treats Release Date: January 2018 Retail Price: To be added. Hair and make-up: To be added. Clothes: To be added. Extras: To be added. Category:Merchandise pages Category:C.A. Cupid Pages